Faith
by The Midnight Shadow Star
Summary: Faith always thought she was a normal girl . . .Well, until she killed the person closest to her. Now, after being chased by akuma, and being picked up by the Black Order, her life is thrown into chaos. And now she's fallen in love. LaviXOC


_Keep running... Don't stop no matter what... _I thought to myself, echoing _his_ words from so long ago. I could hear them running not far behind me, trying to catch up, and doing so at an alarming rate. _No... No! I have to keep going! Maybe someone will show up soon..._

_...right?_

"It's useless, dear," I heard a female voice calling from behind me, and fought down my temptation to turn around to see who was talking. I just kept running, my durable brown workboots slapping the dangerously slippery cobblestones. I was just thankful that I hadn't fallen yet, because if I had... You could just say bye-bye Faith, right? But, the _thing_ behind me just kept taunting me, sounding alarmingly _not_ short of breath. "We'll catch you! And kill you! We'll rip your body limb from limb! We'll find the Innocence you hold!"

I just kept running. By now all of my muscles were screaming in protest, but I knew I couldn't stop. I couldn't die yet. I _knew_ I couldn't, not after... Not after what happened. I promised. I promised that I wouldn't die. That I would live the life he didn't get to, because it was my fault he died. I took a small look over my shoulder, and bit down a scream; they were barely ten feet away!

I saw an opening between the buildings and swung around into it, expecting a little alleyway, and instead getting a dead end. Mentally, I sweatdropped. How _cliché_. But, nonetheless, I kept running. I didn't know why, but somehow I knew that I would be safe now. I could stop running. I hadn't seen the three shadows that would make that true.

I stumbled to the back of the dead end, and turned around, pressing my back against the brick wall. There were five of the... whatever they were, and they fanned out around me, blocking any way I could escape. But, for some reason still unknown to me, I felt safe, protected, like I knew I wasn't going to get hurt. Then, the exact reason for this showed up. Er... the three exact reasons, to be precise.

"Well, looks like you've gotten yourself into some trouble, eh, girlie?" Asked a playful, almost childlike voice, as there was suddenly someone standing right beside me. I looked to my side. The owner of the voice had wild flame-red hair, an eyepatch, and was holding a little hammer... What was that going to do against those _things_?

"I wish you didn't take these things so lightly, you baka," said another, deeper but less friendly voice, which appeared above me. I looked up. There stood a man (who looked like a woman), with long black hair that was tied up samurai style, and a long sword.

"Oh, will you two be quiet?" Said yet a third voice, and suddenly someone was standing on my left. I, again, looked over. A boy smaller than the first two stood there. He had strange white hair, but that wasn't the only thing strage about him. His right eye was glowing red and black, and his left arm was turned into what looked like a gun.

"Oh, you're so harsh, beatsprout~!" The first guy said with an easy grin. "But I guess you're right. We should get rid of these akuma, ne?" He swing around his hammer, then brought it up. "_Big hammer, little hammer, grow, _grow_, GROW!"_ Suddenly, he was holding the biggest mallet I had ever seen, and swung it to face the... akuma, had he called them? "Alright, you nasty demons, bring it on!" Then he, and the other two boys, went at the creatures, whom attacked back with just as much power.

That's where the full force of my day hit me, and I succumbed to the blackness that had been dancing around my vision.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"Guys, shut it! She's coming 'round!" I heard a very faintly familiar voice said, as my eyes fluttered open slightly, then shut, then opened fully. The red-headed and white haired boys from the three that had saved me earlier were eagerly leaning over where I was laying, which was quite comfortable. My muscles ached, and my head pounded. I groaned, trying to sit up. The red-head pushed me back against something soft -A pillow, perhaps?

I took a look around. I did seem to be in a room of some sort, and was covered by a blanket, so I was in a bed, right? The question was, where was I?

"The old panda says you're not allowed to get up yet," the red head told me, smiling widely, but kindly. Suddenly, he plopped down on a chair that had been behind him. The white haired boy did the same.

"So, girl, just how did you manage to get five level two akuma chasing you? You don't seem like that much," said the black haired boy, who had been sitting in a chair farther away, near the window. Mentally, I sweat-dropped. One of his legs was crossed over the other, and he was leaning on a hand that was leaning on the windowsill. _Dramatic, much?_

I growled, not something you hear from most average girls. But, as demonstrated, I was far from _average_. "I have a _name_, Mr. I-am-so-cool-and-dramatic, and it ain't 'girl'; it's _Faith_. You got that?" I snapped, making the three boys all stop and stare at me. Sonw-hair and Red-head in astonishment and amusement, and Mr. Dramatic in shock which turned to anger. He then proceded to start yelling at me.

"Woah, woah, woah! Let's calm down, people!" Said Red-head, standing up and making 'calming' motions with his hands. "Yu, that's no way to treat an injured and probably in shock girl! Be nice!" He turned on me, and I shrank into my pillows, not wanting to be yelled at. For all I sound rough-and-rowdy, he was right. I was in shock, and couldn't take much more stress. Someone yelling at me was probably going to send me over the edge, which meant I would cry, and I didn't want to cry in front of these guys, who had faced the akuma fearlessly. I didn't want to seem weak in front of them. Red-head must have sensed it, and he softened.

"Faith. Please answer Baka-Yu's question. How _did_ you get so many level twos to chase you?"

I sighed, and closed my eyes. I went back to what the monsters were yelling about when they confronted me.

"They seemed like ordinary people at first," I told them, not opening my eyes. "But they had a strange aura. You know how there are those people you see walking on the streets that make you cross to the other side? They were those kinds of people. The middle one, a woman, came up to me -I had been sitting, eating lunch- and asked me if I wanted to walk with them. But, you know, mother always said don't talk to strangers, and I told the woman as much. I got up and walked away, thinking that they would leave me alone if I did.

"But that was a big mistake. There had been more, and they cornered me. There was no one else around, so I couldn't yell for help. I was terrified. Then they started asking me about something called Innocence, telling me that I must have some, telling me that I needed to give it to them. I didn't know what they were talking about -I thought they were crazy. Then they -they _changed_. Into _monsters_. I did what any normal human would do -I _ran_. I ran like the very devil was on my tail, and they couldn't have been far from.

"I'm going to have nightmares about that for weeks!" I exclaimed, sitting up suddenly, ignoring the pain that shot through me, and covered my face with my hands, tears threatening in my eyes. _I will not cry, I will not cry, I will not cry..._ "What the hell were those things?" I asked, my voice cracking slightly on 'what', to my shame. "And what the hell in 'Innocence'?"

I heard Red-head sigh, and then I was being pushed back against the pillows. I did not remove my hands, though, from shame. "Allen, go get Bookman and tell him the girl is awake. Yu, if you're going to be an ass, get out of here," Red-head ordered, and there was no-nonsense in his tone, something that said 'disobey me, and face the consequinces'. And I was sure that these consequinces were worse than death. I heard both of the other boys move to obey.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Next thing I knew, I was being examined by an elder much shorter than my own five foot six, although something about him said 'don't mess with me. I can kick your ass'. But, nonetheless, I had to fight down the urge to giggle at his hair-style. What? It was amusing!

"Faith, are you sure you have no Innocence?" Bookman asked me, and I shook my head, ignoring the sharp pain in my neck and the fact that it felt like my brain was bouncing around inside my head.

"I've got absolutly no idea what Innocence even _is_. Until I know what in the world is going on, I don't think I can be of any help," I told him honestly, smiling sheepishly. "I'm sorry I'm so useless."

"You're not useless," I heard Red-head say, from over a large stack of papers (I had been moved to another room. Sadly, Red-head had to carry me because I still couldn't walk. I had blushed. Hey, he's cute!). "Just confused. I would be, too, if I was put in your place."

"Is ther anything we can do to help you?" I heard another voice ask, and looked over to see Snow-hair walking into the room, carrying another large stack of books. He had a few bandages on his arms and around his neck, but he looked perfectly fine. Oh, how I wish I could say the same about myself.

"Um... What do you mean exactly by 'help'?" I asked, as he set the books down on a desk. Bookman (or as red-head had called him, 'the old panda'), hopped off the chair he had been standing on, and walked over to where Red-head was working, to look over his shoulder, then smack him on the head and start yelling at him. Snow-hair sat on the edge of my bed.

"You must have questions. Ask some, and maybe we can find what we're looking for, and in the process, clear up some of your confusion," he told me with a smile, and I nodded slowly, pulling myself to sit up. It didn't hurt as much this time.

"Okay. First question, where exactly am I?" I asked, looking around. Looking out the window, it was beautiful scenery of forest and clouds.

"The Black Order, Exorcist headquarters."

"What are Exorcists?"

"That's us." He indicated himself, and Bookman and Red-head. "But there are more. The guy you saw yesterday, with Lavi and I -his name is Kanda. He's also an Excorcist. There are more that you might get to meet later. It is our job to destroy akuma -the things that were attacking you yesterday. They -and their master, the Millennium Earl, are trying to rid the earth of humanity. Exorcists are trying to keep that from happening."

"Oookay, then, what is an akuma?"

I got the explanation of a few more things, then I asked the big question.

"What is Innocence, and why do they think I have it?"

Allen -he had told me his name somewhere in this process- paused for a moment, then smiled slightly.

"Innocence is what Exorcists use to destroy akuma. I have it in a parasite form, meaning my Innocence is inside me." He held up his left hand, which looked like it was covered in blood, then showed me the back. I gasped. A cross was imbedded in his hand, and it glowed green. "Innocence in it's purest form looks like this." He picked up a book, opened it, and showed me a picture.

I tilted my head to the side. _Now, why does that cross seem so familiar...?_ I bolted up, so my back was stick-straight. "I know what you're talking about...!" I turned my hands over, so the backs of them were facing up. I had little crosses (much like Allen's) on my nails. They had appeared and dissapeared everyday ever since. . . I shuddered. "I had no clue what it was, or what it had to do with me."

Bookman, Allen, and Lavi all looked at me, astonished, then Lavi and Allen sweatdropped. "So... you had it this whole time and didn't even know...?" Allen asked, and I nodded. I knew that they thought I was stupid for not realizing.

"I'll go tell Komui," said Bookman, and he hopped out the door. Lavi got out of his seat at his desk, and walked over, hands in his pockets, and bent to look at my nails.

"Yup," he said. "That's Innocence. So you're a parasite type, like Beansprout." He grinned at me. My head was spinning, as I tried to piece this all together.

"So, does this mean..." I paused, and looked around, my mind not quite grasping the situation. "...I'm an... Exorcist?"

And, to my embarrassement, and for the second time in as many days, I fainted.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**A/N: Yo yo yo! Wazzup, dog? Lol, just kidding!**

**. . .Or am I?**

**Haha, so this is my first DGM FanFic, so please be nice. This is LaviXOC, with AllenXLenalee on the side (because I support that couple idea)! I know everyone in this is a little (or a lot) OOC, so yeah. I tried to fix that, but hey, it can't be all THAT bad.**

**And, just so everyone is aware, I'm only on book 5, so I don't know that much about bookmen or Allen's Innocence, or the Crown Clown, or Lavi's past, so please spare me.**

**And, yes, I know the ending sucks. I was writing the middle part at 12:30 in the morning (it was New Years, and I have an Author Flow going!), so then I was all used up by this time. Yeah.**

**So, Merry (late) Chirstmas -or whatever you celebrate-, and Happy New Years.**

**My resolution for this year? Finish my Fan Fics!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't know why you think I do (if you do), but I DON'T OWN D. GRAY-MAN (if I did, Lavi would be mine). But I DO own Faith, so please don't steal her from me!**

**PS: Arsonists will have all flame-making materials taken away from them. Contructive criticism that is not a flame is welcomed! Anything that will help me improve in my writing is great! **

**Please review!**

**Well, ciao babe!**


End file.
